Lynntech, Inc., has innovative ozone based solution for a personal use device, to be used for the disinfection of small quantities of water. This water can be used for drinking, or may even be used as a disinfectant itself since the levels of ozone dissolved in the water provides disinfection qualities. The need for such a device just for drinking water alone is enormous. One billion people lack access to clean drinking water and 10,000 to 20,000 children succumb to preventable water related diseases worldwide. (UN Report on access to water, November 2000). Lynntech, Inc has already built miniature electrochemical cells, which produce ozone. However, in order to generate ozone for personal use a small quantity of deionized water is required. We will develop a miniature electrochemical deionizer to provide the water required by the electrochemical ozone generator and combine this deionization unit with existing electrochemical ozone generator technology to develop a pen sized water disinfection device. The system will require no maintenance, will be environmentally friendly, have no moving parts, and is designed for mass production. Working with a major home product manufacturer Lynntech has an existing commercialization pathway to take this novel device to production and worldwide distribution. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The final outcome will be an inexpensive commercial personal disinfection device. The device has application in disinfecting small quantities of drinking water, disinfecting wounds, disinfecting skin before injections, disinfecting counters etc. It can also be used during disaster relief where providing clean drinking water is an important issue.